Bad Luck in Games, Bad Luck in Love?
by Ms Blue Twilight
Summary: Bowser may have a redoubtable appearance but we all know he's fluffy on the inside! BowserxMario, extreme fans of the innocent Princess Peach should not read.


_Dear Mario,_

_Please come and save me from this dark world. Even though we're far apart from each other, separated by our cruel destiny, I know you'll come for me. The hindrances between us may be high; but surely the power of love will give you wings to fly over them. I'll wait for you, my beloved angel, to come and take me away and then we'll live happily ever after and our love will grow stronger than any enemies we might encounter. _

_Yours Sincerely _

Bowser stared at the letters he had spent the last five hours carving into the stone-brick. His claws were throbbing with pain, but it was nothing compared to his aching heart. Maybe he should have asked the Princess to write him the letter with pencil and paper. After all, he was no good with such tiny things so he had thought it a great idea to carve his words of love into stone instead with his own hands, but now he couldn't help but to wonder how to give the thing to Mario. Of course the little Italian would come here soon enough to save the Princess so he_ could_ give it to him then… but the mere thought made him blush violently and he hid his face in his gigantic, scurfy hands. No, it was better to have written it himself. It was more romantic that way and otherwise the Princess would have wondered and what if _she_ told Mario about his feelings? Again Bowser blushed and he twisted from side to side on his majestic stone-and-lava-throne while growling silently to himself. It was too embarrassing to even be thought of.

"Oh, Boooooooooooooowseeeeeeeeeeer~"

As the sharp voice pierced the numerous walls of stone in his castle the big dragon-like boss stopped twisting and sighted to himself. She was at it again. He pulled one tired hand through his red hair and closed his eyes for a second. It was indeed a proof of his passionate love for Mario how he captured her over and over and over again and had to keep her in his castle until her "rescuer" came to her. For how long had he been doing this? It must have started back in the 80s when he could still count the pixels on Mario's body. He shuddered as he imagined how he removed just one pixel from Mario's blue brace trousers in that special place…

"Booooowseeeeeeeeeer~"

Roaring testily Bowser opened his eyes and rose from the throne. His tail turned dangerously from side to side as he stomped out of his chamber and his feet nearly crushed the stone stairs as he galumphed his way down to the castle country yard where the Princess hung in her cage.

"Whaddayawant?" he growled at her and spit some fire.

Her already big, blue eyes got even bigger and bluer at the sight of him and she wavered, with one hand on her forehead.

"You'll never win, Bowser!" she cried out in a high-pitched voice. "Nothing you do to me will stop me from loving him!"

She looked at him with poorly hidden anticipation and Bowser made a sound of disgust. He couldn't help but to notice how she had unbuttoned her pink dress so that way more than appropriate of her white skin was showing. The moment she noticed he was looking she bent down and pressed her body towards the metal-bars of the cage and threw him a challenging look.

"You can take my body", she whispered, "but my…"

"…heart will always belong to Mario, yeah I know", Bowser muttered.

She was such a slut. He couldn't wait for Mario to come and take her away. Obviously this being-held-captive-by-the-dragon-thing really turned her on and he was sick and tired of her implications of him doing way more to her than putting her in a cage. She had even asked for handcuffs numerous times. Bowser sighted sadly. She was nothing like his Mario, so brave and pure-hearted. Thinking of his beloved being together with hermade him want to rip the throat of the little pouting Blondie in front of him.

"Anyways", she continued, obviously a little insulted by his lack of interest in her, "Can you at least give me back my glittery lip-gloss? I want to look good when he comes."

"I threw it away", Bowser answered angrily and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, rubbing possible remains of strawberry-flavored pinkness from his lips.

The princess almost faded.

"Oh, but Mario won't come for a dirty girl like me then", she whispered and licked her lips. "Is it hot in here?"

"Don't worry, Mario will come", Bowser snarled and grinned.

It was not an actual evil grin, but more of the grin a child might wake up with on Christmas morning, but for some reason everybody just ended up running away whenever he showed it. Even the princess shut up. He let it fade and turned to walk back to his chamber, feeling like writing some love poems to relieve his unsettled soul.

That was when the music changed and became faster, more intense and more heroic. He had arrived.

Bowser shivered and took a deep, flaming breath before facing his archenemy and only love since so many years. He looked even better than he remembered. The dark mustache trembled with every exhausted breath he drew and his chest heaved so that the trousers looked as if they were going to crack. Bowser wished they would. His hat had never been redder and his eyes never more furious. He was so hot the dragon shot a deadly flame right into the air between them in excitement.

"Bwahahaha, I can't believe you made it!" he laughed.

Oh, how he hated how he always started to giggle uncontrollably whenever they met. Why couldn't he just calmly ask the little man to come inside for a cup of hot cocoa before they fought? He had practiced it on his own so many times, yet when they finally got together he never seemed to find the right words.

"Bowser", Mario whispered through clenched teeth, his Italian accent just barely inflicting his speech.

The dragon shivered with pleasure from hearing his own name on the little man's lips. He wanted Mario to hold him. He wanted it so much he roared loudly in pain. They could live happily together and rule the world and burn everybody who disagreed with that to ashes. Actually, if he could only rest in the Italian's arm, he wouldn't even care about who ruled the world anymore! That was how much he loved his Mario.

But of course he could never say that. He was way too shy and the possibility that Mario might not return his feelings was too painful to even think of. Therefore he just seized a fighting position, looked his one and only love deeply into the eyes and hissed:

"This time, I'll win."

_**~Epilogue~**_

_(Of course Mario won over Bowser and rescued the Princess. That's just the way things are. Sadly.) _

Mario yawned and blinked in the sunlight. The day was bright, the wind tender and the grass smelled good. Soon Luigi would arrive. Mario looked forward to that. He stretched and sat up, wondering what had awoken him. Maybe one of the mushrooms was playing him a prank? Or maybe his brother was already here? But when he looked around he couldn't see anyone. Something he could see, however, was a pretty big stone-brick lying in the grass some meters away. Curiously he rose and walked over to it. Something was written on it with old-fashioned, angular characters but the writing was so bad and shaky it was hard to tell what it said, even though he believed he recognized his name in the introduction. Mario looked around but the owner of the stone seemed nowhere near.

"Oh, well" he said and shrugged.

After all these years he knew what to do with rocks.

The next second he jumped high into the air, twirled, and then landed hard on the surface of the stone with his butt. It cracked open immediately. Mario looked around for some hidden mechanism, like a door in a tree or a gap in the ground to open, but couldn't see anything, although for a moment he thought he heard a scream filled with anguish and sorrow resound between the green hills. Maybe the mechanism was inside the castle?

"Let's go!" Mario cheered happily and skipped away, unaware that he with that single jump had just crushed his archenemy once and for all.

**Game Over**

**

* * *

**

OK so what did you think x3? This was a rather non-serious story but I still had a lot of fun writing it! Usually I mostly write mature-things but I just couldn't bring myself to write something too graphic involving Bowser... please forgive me 0"!

Anyways if you liked it even one bit please please please take your time and write me a review of what you thought, it'd make me so very happy!

Thanks for reading *bows*


End file.
